


The Power of a Million Worlds. ~Part One.~

by ftmancomluciferianwitch



Series: Powers: what will we do with them? [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Mark Jefferson (Life is Strange), Chloe Price Lives, Chloe has powers, F/F, F/M, Good Nathan Prescott, Jake has powers, Kate Marsh Lives, M/M, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Still Has Powers, Mind Reading, Multi, Nathan Prescott has powers, Rewind Powers (Life Is Strange), Telekinesis, alternative universe, and then joining forces to stop sean from angering the older spirits of Arcadia, basically a series of each character finding out about their power, pyrokinesis, sean medicated jake and nathan to hide their powers but they stopped taking them at 15, the storm still happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmancomluciferianwitch/pseuds/ftmancomluciferianwitch
Summary: What if Nathan Prescott had a twin brother? What if Max wasn't the only one with powers? What if Sean Prescott angered ancient spirits of Arcadia Bay by knocking down and tainting their land? What if the only way to save their home was by stopping him, one way or another?~Part one of The Power of a Million Worlds~
Relationships: Hayden Jones & Nathan Prescott, Jake/Jay/Fraser, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Victoria Chase & Maxine “Max” Caulfield & Warren Graham & Kate Marsh & Nathan Prescott & Chloe Price, Victoria Chase & Nathan Prescott, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh, Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Series: Powers: what will we do with them? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162421
Kudos: 6





	The Power of a Million Worlds. ~Part One.~

* * *

Max Caulfield had always blended in with the crowd. She didn't speak up, didn't make a scene and didn't stand out. To herself and most other people, she was as boring as anyone could be. 

Chloe Price, her girlfriend, didn't seem to think so, though. The punk thought she was the most interesting, perfect human on the world, and Max loved her for that. 

One of the things that stood out about her most was her love for instant photography and selfies. She always seemed to have her camera on her, and always had an extra packet of film, just in case. 

Each day was the same for Max, and she liked that. Liked the normality, the routine it gave her. So, when on one boring Monday afternoon, during science, and she started to drift off, she thought absolutely nothing about it. 

The dream she had, though, was anything but normal. 

It was like snapshots, of her classmates doing abnormal things. Firstly, she saw a shot of Nathan Prescott, one of the son's of the most powerful man in Arcadia, hand stretched in front of him, lifting a police car with, Max guessed, his mind. Then, she saw his twin brother, Jacob, whispering into Nathan's ear, pointing in a direction for him to move something. Next was Chloe, stood, surrounded by fire, which seemed to be coming from her hand. And lastly, she saw herself, hand stretched, much like Nathan's, except, unlike Nathan, she seemed to be moving time, things flying around her and wind going crazy. 

Then, just like the click of her fingers, she was awake again, head shooting up. Had it really been only five minuets?   
  


She looked around herself, to Nathan, who was doodling in his book, to Jacob, who was throwing notes to one of his boyfriends, Jay, and then to Chloe, who was watching a video oh her phone under the table. Everything seemed normal. 

Yet, despite everything being as normally boring as it always was, she couldn't shake the feeling that her dream meant something, that something big was going to happen. 

* * *

The rest of fourth period seemed to drag on forever, still not being able to drop the thought of her dream. What if Nathan really could move things with his mind? What if Chloe could create fire? What if she could manipulate time. The most confusing part about it, though, was Jacob, his power. He was whispering to Nathan, but seemed to have no ability that stood out. What if he didn't have one? Why would he be there if he didn't though? 

_I need to get going, Chloe's waiting for me_. 

At that thought, she put her books in her bag, collected the homework and left the science lab. 

Still stuck in her own head, she collided with something in the hall. At first, she thought it was Nathan, but after seeing the piercings and the battle jacket, she realised it was Jacob. 

"Watch where the fuck you're going, some of us have lives to get on with," 

Most people had a hard time telling the twins apart, despite their physical differences. But, Max had no issue with it. Nathan had a deeper voice, wore more preppy clothing and had a birthmark on his cheek. Jacob, though, had face piercings, dressed extremely punk and was always listening to far-too-heavy music. One of the things they had in common, though, was their temper, and their ability to submit anyone into anything if they wanted to. 

Max had always thought Nathan did it more, but she knew Jacob would when he needed to. He didn't need to have his last name as a scare factor. He did that enough without it, the constant cuts on his knuckles and cut lips showed how unafraid he was. 

The snigger of Jay brought her out of her thoughts. "C'mon, babe, hippie isn't worth our time,"

At that, she had a sudden thought. If she could rewind time, why not test it out now?

She thought back to her dream, and how she looked, wind flying around her, hand stretched in front of her. 

Without thinking, she lifted her hand in front of her and thought as hard as she could to when she was leaving Mrs Grant's classroom. 

It was like something from another universe. People around her started to move backwards, and she saw Jacob and Jay coming back in her direction. She shuffled out of the way, letting them go back to where they collided. 

She let her hand fall to her side, feeling both weightless and 50 tonnes at the same time. 

"Need a tissue, hippie?" 

She looked over to Jay in a hazed panic. Did the collision still happen? What was he going on about? 

She saw Jacob point to his nose, and like some sort of unspoken instinct, put her hand to hers. When she pulled it away, it was covered in blood, and upon realising it was bleeding, it started to throb. 

She didn't nod, and didn't say yes. She just started power-walking to the bathroom, feeling ridiculously embarrassed. Not only did she feel the need to try and see if she had powers because she bumped into one of the Prescott twins, she ended up just getting a nosebleed in front of him and one of his boyfriends. 

She didn't know how long she had spent in the bathroom, but it was long enough for Chloe to message her. 

**Chloe <3:** babe, you coming?

 **Mxy:** Yeah, just found out something insane, that's all.

 **Mxy:** I also embarrassed myself in front of Prescott and one of his lovers

 **Mxy:** I'll be there in 10, we're skipping 5th and 6th. 

**Chloe <3:** damn babe, im a bad influence

At that, Max splashed some water on her face, slung her bag back on her shoulder and left the bathroom. 

* * *

She got to the car park in record time, despite her bag falling off her shoulder a million times. 

"Oh my God, Prescott, I don't know where your snotty brother was last night. For the last time, I haven't been to a show in months," 

"You better not be lying, bitch. I need to know what he was up to, and I need as much help as I can get," 

Nathan sneered as Max came over, muttering something under his breath as he turned to go back to his truck. 

"What was that about?" Max asked, pressing a small kiss to Chloe's cheek. 

Chloe chuckled out a response, "Wanted to know where Jake was. Seemed to think that just because I've walked him to Nate's dorm after a show a few times that we're BFF's,"

Max mumbled an _idiot_ as she got into the passenger seat of Chloe's truck, heading off to their secret not-so-secret hideout.

The Power was going to be a hard one to explain.

* * *

The ride to the junkyard was a silent one, but not an awkward one. Anti-flag filled the silence, their angry, government hating lyrics bringing an odd sense of comfort to the photographer. 

The junkyard was thankfully empty, lacking it's usual drunk punks and junkies. 

Thankfully, Chloe stopped coming here to party after a show when the Prescott twins and their partners started going there, and especially after her and Jacob got in a particularly bad fight. So bad, that Nathan had to pull him off. 

They sat in their usual spot, on a beaten up, ripped blanket next to the old Two Whales Diner sign, with a bottle of beer and a joint to share. 

"So, what's this crazy discovery you wanted to tell me about?" Max knew she'd bring it up as soon as they got there. She never liked waiting. 

"Right, okay, yeah, that.." She had no clue where to start. Does she start from the beginning? The bit where she found out she could rewind time?

She went with the beginning. 

"So, basically, it all started when I had this crazy dream in science, of me, you and the Prescott twins with powers. Then, I actually found out I had them when I bumped into Jacob and Jay after, and they made fun of me, so I just...tried to rewind time, just like in my dream, and it worked. I fucking re-winded time, Chlo'," 

Chloe, for some fucking reason believed her, but was skeptical.. 

"So, Super Max, if you can rewind time, tell me something unusual that happens soon," 

Max agreed, and they ended up waiting for at least 5 minuets for something weird to happen. A bullet was shot into a beer bottle, far too close to them for Max to feel safe, and the weird bit was Nathan and Jacob running out of the forest, gun in Jacob's hand, laughing their presumably drunk and/or high heads off. 

"Oh shit, sorry ladies! Didn't wanna startle you!" Jacob had yelled, shooting another bullet. 

At that, Max raised her hand, going back to just after Chloe asked her the question. 

"In just under 5 minuets, a bullet will be shot into the third beer bottle over there, and Jacob and Nathan will run out of the forest with a gun, laughing a bit too hard for someone sober, apologise to us and Jacob will shoot another bullet, missing the bottle," 

So, they waited, and as the bullet his the bottle, the twins ran out, said sorry, and shot another bullet, Chloe never once looked away from Max, shock sewed into her face. 

"Holy shit, you can rewind time, Max.." She whispered, mischief glowing in her eyes. 

What the fuck did she have in mind? 

**Author's Note:**

> so, that's the first part of my new series! i hoped you all liked it, and i hope you all like the next part, which will either be about jake or chloe, but mot likely chloe!
> 
> -xoxojake


End file.
